The Task
by kaszalot
Summary: (Hp Fanfiction) Katrixie Kassidy was given a task. A task to infiltrate, to betray. But that means leaving her friends and everything about Hogwarts that she has grown to love. She has to play the part of a double agent...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Just think of the good you could do," said Sirius. "You completing this task could possibly help save the wizarding world."

"I know, but I would simply be a traitor," I reasoned. I would have to go back home and reunite with my parents, which was the last thing I wanted to do. I had been staying at the Burrow since the summer after my first year of Hogwarts when I ran away. Ever since then, my mother had recruited my cousins, Daphne and Astoria, to try to get me to come back home. Not because they genuinely missed me or anything, but because the Dark Lord was expecting Draco _and_ me to become Death Eaters once we are of age. If word got out that the Kassidys couldn't even raise their daughter to obey the dark lord, their reputation as Pureblood wizards would be ruined. They could not have that.

"Katrixie, it is all for the people who have risked or lost their lives to protect us all," said Remus. "To protect you,"

"I still don't know if I can do it," I answered. The last time I had seen my parents, they had beaten me for embarassing them at my twelfth birthday party. I didn't know whether they would be greatful or angry at my return.

To be honest, I just didn't want to leave my friends. I wouldn't be allowed to tell them anything about being a double agent because I would have to be as convincing as possible. Dumbledore was even having me move to the Slytherin House in order to help that cause.

"I suppose that accepting the task wouldn't be that bad..." I debated. I _would_ be helping the Wizarding World...

"Fine. I accept," I said finally. Sirius and Remus let out sighs of relief. "But I won't join them until the end of this year. After the Triwizard Tournament is done. I can't leave them behind until then. Alright?"

"Alright," said Remus as he and Sirius exchanged a look. I looked down at my hands.

It was nearing the end of the summer before my fifth year. I was back at my parents' house. Draco and I were slowly being informed of the Death Eaters' plans, but not completely. They weren't all totally convinced that I was on their side. That meant that I had to up my game a bit.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't take it so well at the end of term when I said I was returning home. Harry was convinced that I was shutting them out because of Cedric's death. I stopped talking to them altogether because it made it easier to follow through with the task.

It was almost the beginning of term, and it was time for a transformation. I had to make sure that my being on their side was believable, otherwise this wouldn't work. So I took down all of the pictures from my wall of me with the Gryffindors, and my wall became completely blank. I couldn't just store them in a box, so I burned them. In the living room fireplace, of course, so that my parents could see that I meant business. When I turned to them, they were speechless. After that, I decided that since I was moving to Slytherin House, I was going to have to get rid of my Gryffindor Pride stuff. So I went back to my room and collected all of it. I then proceeded to bring them down and burn them in the fireplace as well. This time, Father decided to grace me with his words.

"So I see you have purged your room of that _Gryffindor_ rubbish," he said, somewhat proudly. _Is he actually proud of me?_ I thought. I felt myself stand up straighter. I had never gotten approval from my father, let alone a proud remark.

"Yes, Father," I said, pleased that I was finally able to impress him. "I've even asked Dumbledore if he would move me to Slytherin House. Potter and those blood traitors have finally pushed me over the edge."

Now even though it was difficult for me to say those things about my friends, it was something that had to be done. If my parents didn't believe that I'd changed, then no one would.

"I'm glad to see that you've finally learned something useful at that school," chimed in my mother. "I was afraid that you were a waste of a child."

"Well no need to worry, Mother," I reassured her. "I've been enlightened."

"That's good to hear," She said, grinning smugly. "We are hosting a formal dinner tomorrow evening, and I have picked out a dress for you to wear. Your cousins, Daphne and Astoria, will be coming. So will the Malfoys."

And that was when they finally believed that I was on their side. After that, it was fairly easy to fit into my new character of Slytherin Princess. I started dating Draco soon after term began, and that lasted a while. I joined the Inquisitorial Squad, despite my desire to join the D.A., and I became a Slytherin Prefect. When we were getting interviewed about what we wanted to do with our lives, I said I wanted to be a teacher. And finally at the end of the year my parents participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries alongside Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, and, of course, The Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort got away, but not before Bellatrix killed Sirius Black. After that, My father and Lucius were taken to Azkaban and my mother just barely avoided capture. Then, when people started arriving at the Ministry, they saw The Dark Lord standing in front of Harry and Dumbledore and The Minister lost his job. Umbridge last her Hogwarts job of High Inquisitor, and the case with my father and Lucius' arrest was a huge deal with the Daily Prophet. Lord Voldemort was angry with Lucius and Father because of how easily they got caught and how they let Harry get away. He was absolutely furious with his top families for letting Harry Potter and his 'team of Blood-traitors and Mudbloods' escape...

And they would be punished.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Due to his anger, the Dark Lord is making Draco and I become Death Eaters early. To get back at our parents. Our mission is to kill the Headmaster and mend the vanishing cabinet to let Death Eaters into the school.

Is it going to be difficult?

Of course it is.

But do I have to do it anyway?

Yes, I do.

However, Narcissa has asked Snape to watch over us. Even though my mother is beginning to show that she cares about me, Narcissa is more of a mother to me. My mother would never have gone behind the Dark Lord's back and asked Severus Snape to help with my task. Only Narcissa would do that for me. She put me on the same level as her child, which I've never really felt before. Prior to that I was unfamiliar with the concept of being part of a family. Even when I was with the Weasleys, they always treated me as a guest rather than one of them. I never really felt like I was part of their family. But I do feel that way about the Malfoys.

Today we are going to get branded with the Dark Mark. Me, Draco, and our mothers are walking through Diagon Alley, on our way to Knockturn Alley, when I see Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave the twins' joke shop. I try not to stare, but once I notice that they have seen me, I can't look away. When I finally do, we are turning on Knockturn Alley. We hurriedly pass the shops until we get to Borgin and Burke's.

When we enter there are several people waiting for us. Frenrir Greybeck, Bellatrix LeStrange, Severus Snape, and, of course, the Dark Lord. They have Draco and I stand side by side as we hold out our left forearms. Bellatrix takes out her wand and digs it into Draco's arm as the Dark Mark begins to attach itself to his skin. My hand begins to shake as Bellatrix moves her wand from Draco's branded arm and placed it on my pale one. As the snake slithers up my forearm, I feel the sting of the dark ink saturating the surface of my skin. But it doesn't hurt like it should. It makes me feel... Powerful. I feel the rush of adrenaline fuel through my body like no feeling I've ever felt before. I look at the finished Mark and smirk. I look up to see my mother with the same look on her face.

After we are told about the vanishing cabinets, the four of us leave Borgin and Burke's and go to Malfoy Manor for dinner. I pick at my food for a bit before going to sit in the garden with Draco.

"So it's actually happening," he says quietly, staring off into the distance. I look at my feet and nod. "It isn't just a nightmare anymore."

"Yeah," I say, deciding against telling him about my craving for power. It is best not to worry him. "We can no longer pretend it isn't real."

"They expect us to kill Dumbledore," says Draco. "To kill a person. By the end of the year."

"Don't forget fix the cabinet," I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"We have to stick together on this, Kat," Draco says. I wince at my old nickname. I don't like remembering it because it makes it more difficult to follow through. "Otherwise we have nothing."  
"Don't think I don't know that," I say, letting my temper rise. "And don't call me Kat. My name is Katrixie."  
"Look," says Draco, softening his expression and taking my hands. "I just want things to be okay for us. And as awful as it is, we have to kill Dumbledore in order to achieve happiness."  
"Yes, I know."

Unfortunately, his words did not comfort me like he meant them to.

"Katrixie," Mother yells up the stairs to my room. "It's time to leave for King's Cross."

It is September 1st, and I am finishing my packing for Hogwarts. I have a working spell to hide my Dark Mark during the day, which will help me tremendously in keeping my cover. For both missions. I have not told the Order about The Dark Lord's plan. Dumbledore already knows, but that is because of Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore has advised me not to tell him anything to do with the Death Eaters' tasks this year so that there won't be a chance of them finding out I am a spy.

"Coming, Mother," I say, summoning the House Elf to take my trunk to the door. I meet my mother at the bottom of the stairs and we apparate to the train station with my trunk in tow. Once we get onto the platform, we approach Narcissa and Draco while ignoring the awful glances the four of us are getting from everyone surrounding us.

"How are you dear?" asks Narcissa, pulling me into a tight hug. She has been worried about me ever since she noticed the glimmer of desire in my eyes when the Dark Mark invaded my skin. She could tell right away, and she has been working hard to make sure there are still good qualities in me. She has been working hard to keep my head on my shoulders.

"I'm doing well, Narcissa," I reply as I pull away and hug Draco. He holds me tight and I can feel how nervous he is to start this year. I want to just run my hands through his hair and soothe his fears, but my thoughts are interrupted by the whistle of the train signalling for all students to board. Draco and I hug our mothers goodbye as we board the train and find a compartment. Once we do, it isn't long before we are joined by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and, of course, Crabbe and Goyle.

Soon arrive the invitations to be apart of the Slug Club. Since Snape is filling the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, our new Potions Master is Horace Slughorn. He was a Hogwarts Professor many years ago until he retired, so it is a bit odd that he is returning.

The Slug Club is something that Professor Slughorn has always had as a Professor at Hogwarts. He chooses the students with the most potential, and he throws them parties. It's actually kind of weird. Draco and I were not invited to join because Slughorn is not big on the children of Death Eaters.

Further into the train ride, as we neared the school, I noticed something move from the luggage rack. We pulled into the Hogsmeade station and I kept Draco back as the other Slytherins filed out of the compartment.

"There's someone on the luggage rack," I whisper in case whoever was up there could hear me.

"I'll take care of it," says Draco. He approaches the luggage rack and readies his wand. "Didn't mummy ever teach you that it was bad manners to eavesdrop, Potter?"

Draco points his wand and shouts a stunning spell. There is a thump from someone falling, and an invisibility cloak falls off to reveal Harry Potter. As much as it hurts me to do so, I have to prove my part.

"Oh that's right, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin," I say, my voice dripping with venom. I stomp hard on his nose and hear a crack before Draco and I exit the compartment. The five seconds of guilt is nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of power.


	3. Chapter 2

The speech in the Great Hall at the feast was quite boring if you knew exactly what Dumbledore was going to say. Draco and I were sitting there the whole time just trying not to nod off and fall asleep in our food. It was the whole speech about Slughorn coming back to be Potions Master, Snape being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, just the stuff Draco and I already knew in advance. Of course all the houses except Slytherin were freaking out about Snape being the new DADA teacher.

For the first part of dinner, Harry still hadn't shown up. When he did, Ginny and Hermione both stood up, Ginny hurrying immediately to his side. He whispered something in her ear and she immediately sent a toxic glare directly at me. Once they sat down, I could see Harry say something quietly to Ron and Hermione, and Ron stood up immediately to walk out of the great hall. Seeing Ron storm off sent a surge of guilt and sadness through me. I felt bad for hurting all of them, but I couldn't very well reach out to them. I had to let them believe that I was no longer on their side. If they knew I was working for the Order then it wouldn't be believable.

"Don't worry about Potter and his entourage," Draco says in my ear as he sees the faltering look on my face. It continuously gets harder and harder for me to pretend to hate my best friends. To pretend to hate the one I love. Of course I can't tell Draco that. "Potter deserved that kick to the nose."

"I just hope they don't try and reason with me," I begin. "To try to get me to be friends with them again."

"They won't," Draco promises. I look into his deep gray eyes that are full of so much sadness and fear. "Not with me around. They won't hurt you again."

I look away from Draco and focus my gaze on the table. When I told Draco I was switching houses, he didn't believe that I would just stop caring for Harry and Hermione or just lose all feelings I had for Ron. So I had to tell him that when the Dark Lord returned, they all rejected me for who my parents were. I told him that they assumed I was apart of all of it since my parents were Death Eaters. Even though they would never do that to me. Ron would never assume I was on the dark side.

 _"W-what do you mean you're going back to your parents?" Hermione questioned, her lip quivering as she spoke. She had a slight stutter, which was quite unusual for her. "They hurt you, Kat. They abused you."_

 _"Mione, I know," I struggled. It was getting harder and harder for me to follow through with this. They meant so much to me. "But I need to do this."_

 _"What about the arranged marriage?" Harry asked softly. I knew that one of them would ask about the arranged marriage my parents had planned for me before I left home. The arranged marriage to Draco. "You're going to have to go through with it aren't you."_

 _I looked to Ron. He had his head down but I knew that his fists were clenched in the pockets of his robes._

 _"Yes I am," I said quietly. Ron looked up and his eyes bore into mine. As if he were waiting for me to say it was all a trick. That I wouldn't have to marry Draco and that I could still be with him. "And I can't be friends with you anymore."_

 _"You can't be serious," said Harry. "You can't shut us out, Kat. We were friends with Cedric too, I saw him die too. The only way we can get through this is together."_

 _"No, Harry," I said, closing my eyes to keep the tears in. "I have to do this alone. I can't depend on anyone anymore, I have to become stronger."_

 _"Katrixie all you become when you try to handle things alone is weak. You need us," Hermione interjected, looking at me with the stern but somewhat pleading expression. She let a tear slip as her voice cracked. "We need you."_

 _"I don't need anyone but myself," I said before turning around. I couldn't stay there any longer. If I had, then it wouldn't have worked, none of it would have worked. They wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't need them. Because I do need them._

 _"You can't run away from your problems Katrixie!" shouted Ron. I stopped dead in my tracks and let the first tear fall at the next words he said. "You can't give up on us."_


	4. Chapter 3

TODAY WE START out the day as usual. Slytherins in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Gryffindors. Since I wish to be a teacher one day, I must take all the required core classes and the class of the subject I would like to teach. I also must be the Teacher's Assistant to the professor who teaches that subject instead of having a free period. I plan on teaching Divination, so in her fifth year class I must be Professor Trelawney's assistant. I was not so thrilled with the year of that class because that was the year Ginny was in and I knew that she was still in that class. But for this morning I have two classes that will include the three people that it kills me to see every day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

In D.A.D.A. class, we are learning about nonverbal spells. Of course this is the class that Harry starts his yearly trend of mouthing off to Snape. He was in the middle of what was supposed to be a nonverbal duel, when he let a spell slip from his lips. That of course caught Professor Snape's attention, so he approached Harry.

"Need I remind you that we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape sneers. The whole room goes silent so that they can eavesdrop into the expected exchange between everyone's favorite boy who lived and our very own monotone professor.

"Yes," Harry says. He doesn't show it but I can tell from the years of knowing him that he is mentally rolling his eyes. I let a small smile form before I correct myself so no one will notice.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Snape corrects.

"No need to call me sir, Professor," Harry says with a slight smirk. It takes everything in me to hold back a grin.

Everyone from the Gryffindor side of the classroom roars in laughter before Snape shouts, "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for Potter. On Saturday."

That pretty much shut the Gryffindors up for the rest of the class. I discovered that Draco was quite good at nonverbal spells, but I was awful at them. Luckily though, since it is me and not some other student, I got an E for the day instead of a T. Snape was keeping Draco's and my grades up so we could focus more on our task.

In Potions class, we were brewing the Drought of Living Death as a competition. The winner got a vile of Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck. And the only person in the entire class who seemed capable of brewing it was Harry. Of all people, the person who managed to win was the worst at Potions that I know. Harry was always dreadful at Potions!

After Potions, I headed for the Divination classroom. Draco was reluctant to leave me alone, but I insisted he stay for his Teaching Assistance class. He wanted to teach Potions, so he had to stay and help Slughorn with a Fourth Year Class.

Once I got to Divination, Professor Trelawney started beaming, as if she was hoping I would choose to teach this class when I graduated Hogwarts. There were not a lot of Slytherins in Divination, just my cousin Daphne and me. As for other houses, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom were in the class. There were a few faces I didn't recognize, but I could tell they recognized me. It was a small class, so I imagined that we would have to get to know each other a little better than in a bigger class. I was just glad that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in the class with me.

"Welcome to Advanced Divination," Trelawney begins after she glances at the roll call list and sees we are all here. "In this class, you will discover your inner most desires and your potential for greatness. Now on your supply list you were told to purchase a moleskin journal, am I correct?"

We all nod, so she continues, "In these journals, I want you to write your inner most thoughts. Carry it with you everywhere, and whenever you begin to daydream, write it down. Whenever you have a dream while you are sleeping, write it down. Whenever you find your mind in a place that is not where you are, write it down. This is to help you better understand where your mind wanders off and why. Our first unit is about discovering what your thoughts and dreams mean."

For the rest of class, Professor Trelawney discussed typical dream meanings. As class neared the end, I started feeling severely uneasy. I was dreading assisting the fifth year class tremendously and I was really hoping that Ginny would just ignore my presence. Unfortunately, I was wrong. As soon as Ginny walked in, she sent me a deathly glare and oh boy, if looks could kill. It pained me to know that two years ago she was one of my best friends. Now I have hurt her so much that she hates me.

All through that class period, Ginny was sending me scowls and glares and I was trying not to cry as Trelawney had me go around and help them decipher their palm markings. When I got to Ginny, she gripped my arm and stared me coldly in the eye.

"Don't think I don't know what you've done to hurt my friends and my brother. And don't get me wrong, I would love to hex you off the map right now. But I can't. Because unlike you, I could never stoop to the level of hurting people who were once close to me," she hissed, her voice dripping with venom. I pulled my arm away and ran out of the classroom after telling Trelawney I had to use the restroom. I was running as fast as I could until I blacked out.

 _"No, you can't be dead," Ron says, grasping my hand. He looks ragged and worn out and he has a variety of cuts and bruises decorating his face and neck. "I won't let you be dead. I love you, Trixie."_

 _"Ron, she isn't coming back," Harry says sadly, looking down at me. I seem to be watching this event from outside of my body, for I can't react to anything they are saying. My body is dead and lying in the middle of a bunch of rubble, and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco surround me. Harry and Hermione are standing and looking down at me while Draco and Ron are kneeling at either side of me._

 _"Katrixie, listen to me," Draco pleads, sobbing along with the others. "You have to stay alive. For me and for Ron and especially for Lilah. She needs you."_

 _Miss Kassidy! Miss Kassidy!_

 _Who is Lilah? Why am I dead? Reality starts flushing into my mind as I take a deep breath and open my eyes._

Standing over me is Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Draco, and Professors Snape and McGonagall.

"What happened?" I ask. I look around and see that I am now in the hospital wing and I am in my own body once again.

"Mr. Harry Potter found you passed out in the corridor and brought you to me," Dumbledore says calmly. I look around to see if maybe Harry stuck around, but he was nowhere to be found. "If you would, please see me in my office after dinner today. I like licorice snaps."

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	5. Chapter 4

MY STOMACH TURNS as I walk down the empty corridor towards Dumbledore's office. I wonder what he's going to say... Am I in trouble?

"Licorice snaps," I say to the gargoyle statue as it starts to spin into a staircase. I carefully walk up the stairs, my nervousness getting heightened with every step I take. Before I get a chance to knock, the heavy wooden door swings open, revealing Headmaster Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Hello, Headmaster."

"Hello, Miss Kassidy," he says calmly. He gestures to the chair across from him. "Please do sit."

"If I may ask, sir," I begin as I make my way over and take a seat in front of his desk. "Why did you call me here?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Miss Kassidy, but I think that the real question itching at you right now is why did you see what you saw when you passed out," Dumbledore points out knowingly. When I was younger, I used to get little visions of the future in my dreams. A scene from something that is destined to happen to me would come to me while I was sleeping. I would go to the Headmaster every time it happened. One day after Christmas break, I felt a sharp pain in my head, so painful that I doubled over in the middle of the courtyard. When I went to see Headmaster Dumbledore about it afterwards, he told me that that was what happened when one's visions were taking over their mind; and that since my visions were happening so frequently they were rendering me incapable of thinking of anything else. After a few more major head pains, I stopped seeing things. I stopped seeing the future completely. After that, I never saw a thing until now.

"Well yes," I reply. I play with my thumbs a bit as I think about my vision. Who is Lilah and why does she need me specifically? And why did everyone look beaten up and worn out?

"First I will need you to recall your vision so I can help you better understand it," he says. I nod my head as I recount the events of my vision. The whole time I am telling him, he furrows his brows. "This is very serious."

"What does it mean, Professor?" I ask urgently. What if that vision was true and I really do die?

"It seems, Miss Kassidy, that you are back to seeing bits of your own future," he explains. "If I recall correctly, you have had a similar dream in your first year?"

"Yes, but it wasn't nearly as vivid or detailed as this one," I say. He nods slowly. "Who was Lilah?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question," he says somewhat sadly. "But I can give you a piece of information you'd like to hear before you leave today."

"Yes, Professor?"

"They do not hate you," he states. There is no other explanation, but I don't need one. I know he is talking about my friends.

"WHAT DID PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE want with you?" Draco asks when I get back to the Common Room. I imagine he was waiting there for me in the common room the whole time. He lowers his voice to a whisper even though there is no one else in the room. "Does he suspect our task?"

"No, he just had to talk to me about my vision," I say. I mentally debate on whether I should tell him what it was, and I decide that I will. "I had a vision of the future."

"What, like a seer?" he asks. I had never told him before that I used to see the future. At the time, I was avoiding him because I had tried to cut off all ties to my parents and my past.

"Yeah," I say somewhat uneasily as I recall one of the visions I had when I was in third year.

 _"Wait! Where are you going? You can't leave! Wait!" I yell as I run after Ron. "There is nothing going on between Me and Harry! You have to believe me!"_

 _"And why should I believe you?" he asks shortly. He has turned around to face me now, looking more furious than ever. "In the past you haven't had a hard time being with other guys! You didn't mind being with Draco and he is my enemy! What's stopping you from being with my best friend too!"_

 _"Ron you know it wasn't like that," I say quietly, looking at the snow. I begin to raise my voice as the thought occurs to me. "It's just that locket! Take it off Ron, it's making you think things that aren't happening!"_

 _"Fine! Here!" He shouts as he rips the locket from his neck. "But all that locket is making me see is the truth. I'm leaving."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Ron, no!" I cry. "I-"_

 _"Don't make me say it twice, Katrixie,"_

"Are you sure you're alright, Katrixie?" Draco asks nervously, taking my hand and staring into my eyes. I nod slightly as he leans in and kisses me. It doesn't feel the same as when I kissed Ron, but it never does when I kiss Draco. As I pull away and stand up, Draco smiles sadly at me. "We have to begin mending it tonight."

"I know," I say softly. We make our way to the Room of Requirement and it all begins.

Our task begins.

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	6. Chapter 5

"KATRIXIE KASSIDY and..." Professor Flitwick pauses before assigning my partner. He had come up with this _brilliant_ idea to choose our partners for us since we apparently were being 'too closed minded' in our own partner selections. He ended up separating all the Gryffindors from each other and all the Slytherins from each other, so I was no longer seated next to Draco. This made me slightly nervous because I hadn't really spoken much to anyone outside of Slytherin since I switched houses. I am afraid that I am going to show cracks in my wall that I have tried so hard to keep up. "Ron Weasley."

I freeze at the name he calls and I can already feel all the Gryffindor eyes in the room on me. Draco places a protective arm around my waist as I try to focus anywhere but the electric blue orbs that I know are staring into me.

"Come on now, take your seat, Miss Kassidy," Flitwick pushes, but I find myself unable to move from my spot. My cousin, Daphne, gives me a slight nudge from her spot on the side of me opposite Draco. I take a few steps forward and slowly make my way to the table in the middle of the room next to Ron. All the eyes in the room are trailing me at this point. _They can all tell how nervous I am._ I think. _I know it_.

"Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown," Flitwick says, calling everyone's attention away from me. _Thank Merlin._ Draco gives me a quick sad smile as he sits down at the table next to mine and Ron's. Ron was still staring at me, I could tell, because Draco was sending him a rotten glare.

As Professor Flitwick called more people's names and announced the charm we would be practicing, The Dish Cleaning Charm, I had my gaze fixed on the table. Draco tried to hold my hand a few times but was promptly shot down by Flitwick each time. Luckily, the day's assignment was individual, so I did not have to interact with Ron. However, I could feel his intense stare on me almost all class.

When the period is over I quickly gather my things and rush out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for Draco. I know that he will catch up with me in the Common Room after I get back from History of Magic. I get into the classroom and of course Hermione is seated at the front of the classroom. I take a seat in the back and wait for my cousin Daphne to show up and sit next to me.

"You know, Weasley couldn't take his eyes off of you all class," Daphne says sympathetically when she gets to class. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," I answer honestly in a hushed tone. Since I realized last year that I could trust Daphne, she is the only one that knows I am working for the Order. She is the only one who I can talk to about it right now. She just doesn't know about mine and Draco's task. "I wish I could look him in the eyes without completely falling apart."

"It will be okay, Katrixie," she comforts, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know he still loves you though,"

"I know," I say sadly. "That's what makes it so hard for me."

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Draco asks worriedly as I walk into the common room. I nod and start walking to my dorm. Draco is obviously not satisfied with my answer, for he follows me up there. Luckily, none of my room mates are up there. "Katrixie I just want to make you feel better. This task is hard on both of us and I know that having to sit next to Weasley made you upset today. Let me help you, Ana."

I cringe at the use of my middle name before snapping, "Don't call me Ana. My name is Katrixie Anastasia Kassidy. No nicknames, remember?"

Draco looks down as we both remember my mother's harsh words from when we were little.

"Just let me go through this with you," he pleads, taking my hands and looking me in the eyes. At this point we are both near tears. "Don't shut me out, it will make it worse on both of us."

He doesn't say anything more but instead he kisses me. I kiss him back and even though I have no real romantic feelings for him, there is something to be said about the passion and love two best friends share for one another.

"IT'S GOING TO be okay, Hagrid," I say, patting Hagrid on the back. Hagrid's acromantula, Aragog, is dying and Hagrid is very torn up about it. I had snuck down early in the morning so that I could visit Hagrid without anyone seeing me. Since Hagrid was in the Order, he knew about why I couldn't be around Harry, Hermione, and Ron anymore and he understood. "Aragog will be alright."

"I hope so..." Hagrid cries, but soon wipes away his tears and turns to face me. "But let's not talk to much more 'bout me, yeah? How are yeh holding up this school year?"

"Not well actually," I say honestly, looking down at my hands. Hagrid nods sympathetically as I tell him what has been going on. "They hate me now more than ever. I think that they lost all hope after I broke Harry's nose."

"They don't hate yeh, Trixie," Hagrid comforts softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "They're just scared's all. Worried that they'll lose yeh forever. Yeh just have ter keep going. Sooner er later yeh'll get ter explain ter them why yeh've been actin' this way, but right now yeh just have ter keep going. Don't let it get ter yeh, yeah? Now yeh best be leaving case that lot comes down fer a visit. I'll see yer in class, Katrixie."

AS I WALK THROUGH the grounds with Daphne and Pansy, I can't help but let my mind wander. We are on our way to the courtyard to do homework. Daphne can tell that I am zoned out so she tries her best to make me feel less depressed. Once we get to a table at the courtyard, though, Draco approaches and hurriedly pulls me away from the two.

"We have to go to Hogsmeade," he says in a hushed but urgent tone. The purple bags under his eyes have only gotten worse and I can only imagine how awful I probably look as well. I furrow my eyebrows at what he said and he explains further. "I found a cursed necklace that we must make someone deliver to the Headmaster. This way we won't even have to do it ourselves."

"How are we going to get someone sane to do it, though?" I ask skeptically. Suddenly dark realization hits me and I hush my voice. "Are we going to use the Imperius Curse?"

"You won't have to," Draco assures me, grabbing me hands. "I will. That way even if it is found out, no one can say you did it."

"Draco, I don't know. What if it doesn't work?" I question. "What if it kills the messenger?"

"It won't. Trust me. Now come on, I have it in a parcel in my coat."

I HAVE NEVER been so nervous to be sitting in the Three Broomsticks. Draco and I have been sitting here for a little while trying to figure out who would be the best option as our messenger. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are sitting across the tavern and Harry is definitely sending hate our way.

"Her," Draco says quietly, nodding in the direction of Katie Bell, a Gryffindor Chaser who just entered. My eyes widen as Draco pulls out his wand and points it at her under the table. "Imperio."

Soon after, Katie tells her friend that she has to use the toilet and after about a minute of waiting, Draco follows after her. My job is to make sure that no one is on to him. After about three minutes, Draco emerges from the bathrooms and quickly leaves a few sickles on the table for our drinks as we make our way out of the pub.

"I hope this works," Draco says quietly to me as we are walking back to Hogwarts. I nod but continue to look down at the ground in front of me. Draco grabs my hand and gives it a nice squeeze, but I still feel awful. This could be it. This could be when Dumbledore dies and all the wizarding world falls into great peril. Or this could be when I am an accomplice to the murder of one of my classmates. Either way, I'm not feeling too grand about it. "We'll be alright."

"Now I have to quickly get back to detention with McGonagall. I caused a distraction in the library that she had to leave to deal with, now I have to get back so she doesn't know I was gone," Draco says as we enter the Hogwarts gates, quickly kissing my cheek and running off to the Transfiguration room. Before he leaves he looks at me with hope and says, "While I'm gone just remember. When this is over we'll run away together and live like Muggles."

"If only it were that simple, Draco."

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	7. Chapter 6

"Did you hear about Weasley and Lavender Brown?"

"I heard they snogged at the afterparty to the Gryffindor game!"

"Yeah they were totally lovestruck!"

Everywhere I go, I hear people talking about them. I can't show that I care, but I'm having a hard time pretending I don't.

"It'll be okay, Katrixie," Daphne says to me one day as we are sitting up in our dorm room. Our other roommates-Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Olivia Winters- are elsewhere so luckily it is just Daphne and I. "It's probably just to distract him from his feelings for you."

"That doesn't make it hurt less. I obviously can't tell Draco why I'm upset, but he is going to know something is wrong," I say. Daphne is about to reply when we hear something in one of the wardrobes fall and someone yelling, ' _Shit!'._ The two of us get up and slowly walk our way over to the wardrobe, and when we open the doors, Olivia, one of our room mates, is in there. "Were you spying on us?"

"No, I just went to look for a pair of boots in my wardrobe, but then the two of you came in here and you seemed upset and no time seemed like the right time to stumble out of the wardrobe..." she rambles, exiting the wardrobe and rubbing the back of her neck. "But I promise I won't tell anyone what I heard!"

"Well I figured you would know better than to tell," Daphne says almost threateningly, and Olivia lowers her head. Daphne and I exchange a glance and I start to feel bad for yelling at her. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the bit where Katrixie still has feelings for Ron and that she is with Draco because she is expected to be," Olivia slowly confesses. My eyes widen shortly, but Daphne gives my hand a squeeze.

"Well I'll tell you what," Daphne begins, looking my way for a nod of approval, to which I oblige. "In order to make sure you don't tell anyone what you heard- _especially_ Draco- you should hang around us often. In order for us to keep a proper eye on you."

"Of course!" Olivia's face sort of lights up at Daphne's offer. She looks to me and I nod curtly. Our moment is somewhat interrupted when Draco comes into the room.

"Katrixie, you have to come with me," he says urgently, pulling me out the door and down the hall to his dorm room. "Katie Bell was the one cursed by our necklace. Not Dumbledore. And even worse, she is projected to live. What if she remembers? What if she tells someone that it was us?"

"What could make her remember?" I ask. Then thoughts start racing through my head. "Do you think there is a spell that can make someone remember what has been forced out of their minds? Oh no. What are we going to do?"

"People are saying that she isn't going to wake up for months, but I don't know," Draco says softly before pulling me into his arms. "I hope it will be okay. But we will be together through it all. I promise I won't leave you like they did."

 _"Please just come back and live at the Burrow," says Ginny as she follows me to one of my classes in fifth year. It is the first day of Classes and the hardest day so far to pretend that I don't care about them anymore. "Your parents are abusive, Kat. They hurt you. You can't stay there."_

 _"Don't talk about my parents like you know," I say venomously, turning to her with nothing but coldness in my expression. "You know nothing. This is what is best for me right now."_

 _"But Kat-"_

 _"And_ don't _call me Kat. My name is Katrixie," I cut her off. As much as it pains me to see the look on her face, I continue to walk towards Charms. This time, she doesn't try to stop me._

Tears fall from my eyes as I remember the last time Ginny tried to persuade me to go back. I cry into Draco's shoulder and he consoles me, thinking I am upset about Katie Bell. But in reality, I am beginning to regret taking on this job. This job where I have had to act like I no longer love the people I spent half of my Hogwarts years being best friends with.

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	8. Chapter 7

Christmas Holiday draws nearer and I am overtaken with dread. Draco and I have already managed to get caught on our way to the Room of Requirement and we had to pretend we were trying to crash Slughorn's Christmas party.

Chances are that I am going to have to sit through several fancy dinners with other Death Eater families and I'm not going to get to have Daphne with me. Because while my uncle and aunt aren't amazing people, they aren't Death Eaters either.

Olivia isn't turning out to be a bad friend. She has taken to sitting with Daphne and I at meals and studying with us. She is very good at Potions and, naturally, is in the Slug Club. I can't help but feel jealous, but I try to act positive about it. Olivia also has a good sense of humor, and tends to make jokes when conversations start to get to heavy. For example, whenever she talks about her sister, who died when Olivia was little, she says something along the lines of, 'Okay and next on BBC One is the man with the rainbow beard: actually colorblind?' Needless to say, when I want to be distracted from this Task business, Olivia is the one I go to. She has a certain quality about her that makes her pleasant to be around.

"I guess it's time to go to the train," Draco says to me. We are sitting in the common room talking to our friends. I nod and leave with Draco, our friends close behind. At this point in the war, parents want as much time with their children as possible, so few students, if any at all, are staying at Hogwarts.

"WELCOME HOME, Darling," says Narcissa as Draco and I approach our parents at King's Cross. She gives me a tight hug and my hand a squeeze before moving onto Draco. I awkwardly turn to my mother, Arial, who nods solemnly as the six of us leave the station. Apparently we are all going to Kassidy Manor first for tea.

When we arrive, I am welcomed by the aroma of glazed ham and garlic salted asparagus, two of my favorite foods of the holiday season. We go straight to the Dining Room and sit, waiting to be served by our house elves, Prinsley and Mabe.

Dinner goes mostly well, consisting mostly of Phoenexus- my father- and Lucius asking us questions about our task and Narcissa quickly changing the subject to avoid our discomfort. For that I am grateful. After dinner, we are free to leave the table, so Draco and I head to the Parlor to talk.

AS KATRIXIE is sat in the Parlor with Draco, Arial summons her for a chat in the study. Katrixie reluctantly obliges and, once in the study, Arial locks the door. She picks up a teacup from the desk and hands it to Katrixie.

"I had Mabe prepare you some Hot Cider," Arial says gently. Katrixie, skeptical of her mother's intentions, slowly takes the teacup but doesn't yet take a drink. Arial sits down in one of the chairs and motions for Katrixie to do the same. Once they both are sitting, Arial begins to explain. "I just felt it was necessary for me to explain why I have been so hard on you in the past years."

Katrixie holds back the urge to snap at her mother. _Hard on me? You used to let father beat me. You sat and watched him._ She thinks, but bites her tongue. "How do you mean?"

"I have always had very high expectations for you, Katrixie," Arial begins to explain. "And you of course know that I was thought to be unable to conceive until I fell pregnant with you."

Katrixie nods, so Arial continues, "I was only hard on you because I wanted the best for you. I still do. And I knew that if you followed the same path as I, then you would only become more powerful. I just wanted to make sure you had the life you deserved."

Katrixie could barely control her anger towards this statement. The best for her? _Please._ If she wanted the best for Katrixie she would have raised her far away from all the Death Eater nonsense her parents were a part of. In order to keep from saying something that would blow her cover, Katrixie nodded and took a sip of her cider.

Completely unaware of the potion laced within.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone and it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	9. Chapter 8

"Your cousins will be joining us for our New Year's Eve ball," Phoenexus says as he, my Mother and I sit at the table for dinner.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I say. "Mother is very close to her siblings so naturally they are attending."

"I was actually referring to my brothers and their children," he adds slowly as I nearly spit out my drink. "Your Uncles Jaculus and Braxton, and your cousins Thalia and Corbin."

I nod cautiously as my Father and Mother watch me, awaiting a reaction. My cousin Corbin attends Durmstrang and Thalia goes to Beuxbatons, so I rarely have to see them. Both are younger than me, so I don't think either of them are Death Eaters yet. But given my uncles' obsession with the Dark Arts, I imagine as soon as the Dark Lord takes over the Ministry of Magic that Corbin and Thalia will be recruited.

My Uncle Jaculus is especially cruel. The most vivid memories I have of him are when he would reprimand me for disagreeing with his precious daughter or nephew. I was always the black sheep of that side of the family, disobedient as they come when dealing with children of the Dark Lord's followers. For this reason we avoided Kassidy family gatherings for a lot of my childhood. Jaculus- the oldest of the three brothers- nearly always looked down on Phoenexus for his difficulty in raising me, and there is nothing Phoenexus hates more than being humiliated. I believe that the real reason the Kassidy side of the family is attending our New Year's Eve ball is because Phoenexus feels he can now show me off- a 'faithful' follower of the Dark Lord who was entrusted with a great task(left unnamed because no one is to know of our task except for the inner circle of Death Eaters, Jaculus is not in that circle). My maternal grandparents are scared for me, but I'm sure that my paternal grandparents will be nothing but proud.

The Greengrasses were a very important family in the wizarding world, noted for being thoroughly pure blood, but until my mother, were not necessarily Death Eaters. They believed in the supremacy of wizard blood versus muggle blood, but weren't extremists. My mother becoming a Death Eater was a surprise to my grandparents, but my mother's younger siblings, Aerin and Aleron, followed in her footsteps. The difference, however, is that Aleron and Aerin were both very against their children being Death Eaters. At least when they were both underage wizards. Which is why my Mother has forbidden my Uncle Aleron from telling Daphne and Astoria that I have become a Death Eater.

"Katrixie, did you hear what I said?" Arial asks, bringing me from my thoughts. I realize that I haven't listened to a single word since my father told me that my cousins were attending our party. I cock my head slightly, to which Arial sighs deeply and begins to reiterate her past words. "I said that you are to be a great hostess for your cousins when they arrive, you are expected to be quite accommodating to Corbin and Thalia."

"Yes, mother," I say quietly, soon excusing myself from the table and escaping to my bedroom to write Sirius and Remus. As I take out my parchment, Pigwidgeon taps at my window. I quickly look behind me to make sure my door is closed, and let the tiny energetic owl into my room. My hopes are fallen when I see that my codename is at the top along with a signature from Romulus.

 _Tails,_

 _I have come to the conclusion, with the help of some others, that you should no longer follow through with this task we have asked of you. We have determined that it has become too dangerous a risk for you to be corresponding with us, and what we now beg of you is to try your best to get out of there. Come back home, to your_ real _home. It is too unsafe for you where you are now and we can no longer ask of a sixteen year old to stay in such a dangerous environment. No matter the possible benefit of the war, it is too risky for you to be involved in what we have asked. Don't worry about anyone seeing this letter, it will self-destruct as soon as you finish reading._

 _Sincerely,_  
Romulus.  
 _P.S., please come home. We all miss you dearly and only wish for you to be safe_.

I feel a weight lifted from my shoulders as it is finally confirmed that I won't have to complete my task from the Order. But the weight is returned heavier as that means I am currently a full-fledged Death Eater.

"Hello brother, Arial, Katrixie," Jaculus says with a fake sense of politeness. Phoenexus returns the expression with a shake of his brother's hand. "It has been quite a while. We were beginning to think that you were too ashamed of yourself to show your face."

"Of course not," Phoenexus grimaces, trying to ignore Jaculus' snide nature. Soon, the tense silence ends as my Uncle Braxton arrives, Corbin and Aunt Katherine in foot. It is then I notice that Thalia, standing next to her mother Demelza, across the room, is staring at me with a certain cruel enjoyment. Probably seeing my discomfort. As Phoenexus greets his youngest brother, I sigh in relief when the Malfoys walk in. I immediately approach them and greet Narcissa before pulling Draco to the study.

"My father's brothers are here," I say. Draco senses my nerves and gives me a long hug. "I am to be shown off as the first Kassidy grandchild to become a Death Eater."

"They are also announcing our engagement tonight," Draco says softly into my hair. "At least that is what Father said."

"I'm so sorry I have been negative to you, Draco. This is just not how I wanted things to happen," I cry quietly before Draco and I are beckoned to the ballroom to entertain my cousins. I am relieved to see Daphne and run to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Phoenexus says as he stands in the center of the room, standing next to Lucius, Narcissa, Arial, Draco and I, tapping his glass. "We have quite the announcement for the evening."

"Yes, yes, what could it be?" Lucius adds, quieting the sudden chatter of the ballroom. "You all know my son, Draco, and Phoenexus' daughter, Katrixie."

"We are positively glad to announce their engagement," Arial says with the fakest smile I have seen in years. The guests clap and begin tapping their glasses. I ignore the feeling of being sick to my stomach and pretend to be happy. Draco squeezes my hand as we put on fake smiles and greet several of our family friends and relatives.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_


	10. Chapter 9

"I just don't get why," I say. We are all—me and the Weasleys—sitting downstairs at the Burrow and the subject has come to Katrixie. We haven't talked about her like this in a while.

"Harry, you can't be so hard on her," says Mr. Weasley with a sort of sad smile. _Don't be hard on her?_ I think. _She hurt us. She's one of them._

"Why shouldn't we be hard on her?" Ginny retorts, voicing my thoughts. "She went back to her abusive family and future arranged marriage just to get away from us."

"Don't speak of what you don't know," Mr. Weasley says sternly. We all—at least me, Ron, and Ginny—look at him like he's gone mad. _Why is he defending her?_ "She is doing what she thinks best, if you would—"

" _Arthur,_ " Mrs. Weasley hisses, silencing him. Ron, Ginny, and I are very confused about all of it. "What your father is trying to say is that you shouldn't judge when you don't know the details. Katrixie had a very rough childhood—when she came to me she had just been beaten—and still probably has struggles of her own. We don't know the reason she has gone back to her parents," Mrs. Weasley sneaks a glance at Mr. Weasley, and I seem to be the only one who notices. "So it is not our place to judge the situation."

This does its intended job of shutting us up, because it leaves the three of us in deep thought. Ron makes an uncomfortable grunt before stalking off to his room, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went out to the kitchen. Ginny and I are left sitting in silence, both of us reliving memories of Katrixie.

" _How do you reckon we are going to sneak into Hogsmeade?" Trixie asks as we sit in the common room. Ron and Hermione have both left to Hogsmeade and Trixie and I, both not being able to get our guardians to sign for us to go to Hogsmeade, are moping about. "I don't think we'll be able to get past the teachers."_

" _We have just the solution, Kiddies," Fred and George say, barreling through the portrait._

" _Since we know you are in need—"_

" _And we of course have practically memorized it by now—"_

" _We believe that you should have this," the twins finish, handing over a folded piece of parchment._

" _What is it?" Trixie asks. Fred and George laugh._

" _Well you see, dear little Trixter," Fred says, Kat chuckles at their nickname for her. "You tap your wand to it and mutter 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. And then it shows as a map of Hogwarts in its full glory."_

" _How will it help us get into Hogsmeade?" I question. The twins exchange a glass before explaining to us all of the secret passages of Hogwarts._

" _There's Malfoy," I say to Katrixie. We are under the invisibility cloak and we are in Hogsmeade on our way to the Shrieking Shack—where we think Ron and Hermione are—when we see Malfoy. Trixie squirms a little bit. Since she left her parents, she has been trying to avoid seeing him. She is afraid he will want her to come home. "Right. Well, he can't see us, so do you want to throw snowballs at him?"_

" _Sure," she giggles as we both crouch to roll snowballs._

I snap out of the memory quickly and shake it out of my head. _No, I can't miss her. She betrayed us. She broke my nose for Merlin's sake. Even worse, she's a Death Eater._

When we got back to Hogwarts, everyone in our year seemed to be taking Apparition lessons. However, neither Draco nor I were old enough to partake. Both of us have summer birthdays, which were after the next apparition test.

Since most of our peers were consumed with learning to apparate, it made it somewhat easier to get into and out of the Room of Requirement to mend the cabinet. The pressure was majorly put on us. Especially with the engagement. Luckily, not a lot of people knew about our engagement yet and I would like to keep it that way. If word got out, we would have swarms around us nonstop asking questions about the wedding.

Time went by slowly but surely. Lavender and Ron were still going together, and seemed to be going strong. Daphne and Olivia tried their best to distract me from Ron's love life, but it was hard given that they had a tendency to snog in the hallway.

Even though being a double agent was weighing on me before, it hurt a lot more to know that what I was doing was no longer justified by working for the order. I couldn't hide behind that anymore. All there was was me. And I was a Death Eater. _Just_ a death eater.

It didn't help at all that Harry was more suspicious of us than ever. It seemed like every time I turned, there was a brief flash of him. As if he were following us. I did not like it.

"What's happened?" in rushes Lavender Brown, running straight to Ron Weasley's bedside. He has just been poisoned and is in a bed at the Hospital Wing, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione standing near. When Lavender arrives, the three exchange a sort of disgusted look. None of them cared for her very much. "How is my Won-Won?"

Lavender grabs his hand and starts muttering, and she seems flattered, "See, he's asking for me. _I'm here, Won-Won._ "

"Ka-x-y…" he starts, Lavender's confidence in her boyfriend falters a bit, but is crushed when he continues. "Katrixie….Trixie…."

Lavender squeals in tears before running from the wing. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione are all surprised to say the least. Ginny huffs, crosses her arms, and angrily storms off. She had sworn herself to hatred of Katrixie Kassidy the first day of classes in Ginny's fourth year. She made an effort to get Katrixie back, but she blew her off. Treated her like _dirt._

Not to mention, Katrixie used to be her best friend. She used to date Ron, they were happy. All of them—Ginny, Ron, Katrixie, Harry, Hermione—happy as a patchwork family. When Katrixie left, she took a part of all of them with her. No matter how much they tried to hate her, she would always hold part of them, and they would all always hold a piece of her too. For Hermione, that meant hope. But for Ginny, it pissed her off greatly.

And now, her own brother, still in love with her? After all she has done to them? How _could_ he?

Hermione and Harry weren't as peeved at Ron's unconscious confession as Ginny was—in fact, it kind of set it in perspective how much she still meant to all of them.

"Do you think that Mrs. Weasley was right in saying Trixie thinks she is doing what's best for everyone?" Harry asks, sitting down on the bed next to Ron. Hermione follows, taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know. For a long time I thought it was because she couldn't handle what happened to Cedric, but," Hermione pauses, looking off in thought, before continuing. "Now, knowing her, I think that it's more than that. I think that if it were her being upset about Cedric, she would have come to us. The fact that she left just tells me that she probably feels this is best. I'm not saying I approve of all of her actions, but I am saying that she probably feels that the end justifies the means."

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	11. Chapter 10

" _Dammit!"_ exclaims Draco for the tenth time today. We put another bird in the cabinet but it still isn't working. It won't vanish. It is May and getting closer and closer to when we are supposed to be finished. By now, we should have already let Death Eaters into the school. But instead we can't even make a damn bird disappear. "He's going to kill us, Katrixie."

"Don't say that, Draco," I insist, stepping in front of him. I mutter one more spell at the cabinet, hoping desperately that it will work. I exchange a nervous glance with Draco before picking up an apple from the table next to us and warily placing it in the cabinet. I close the doors and Draco grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. We hear a small pop and open the cabinet once more. I nearly cry of relief when I see the same apple in there but with a bite taken out of it. I turn to Draco who engulfs me in a big hug. "We did it."

"This is only the beginning," he points out as we pull away. I frown, but because I know he's right. We still can't transport life yet.

I sigh as the midnight air hits my face. The lake always somewhat calmed me, and ever since first year I haven't been able to help myself from coming down here every once in a while. Especially when I need to just clear my head.

Once I feel relaxed enough, I get up and turn to leave. Only to run into one of the people I need most to avoid.

"I need to talk to you, Trixie," says Harry, stepping in front of me as I try to escape this reluctant exchange. "What are you doing with them?"

"Move out of my way, P-Potter," I inwardly cringe as I realize my façade has faltered. I almost try again to deceive him but when I make the mistake of looking into his eyes, I break down. I begin to cry and look at my feet. "I had to leave you, Harry. But I didn't want to."

"What do you mean?" he asks. "Why did you have to?"

"Remus and Sirius thought that I would be able to give good intel if I went back to my parents," I admit. Harry's eyes widen as he pulls me into his arms. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. Remus owled me a few months ago telling me that I needed to get out as soon as possible. That it has gotten too dangerous for me to continue the task. But I don't know how, Harry."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know, don't they?" Harry asks and I nod. "They told me that you were probably doing what you thought would help everyone. I didn't believe them though. And for that, I am very sorry."

"I just want to come home," I sob into Harry's shoulder. "My real home. Gryffindor house and the Burrow and my friends and my old life."

"You still can, Trixie!" he exclaims, pulling away from the hug. I shake my head. "Come on, we just have to go to Dumbledore and he will switch your house right away—"

"It's not that simple, Harry!" I say finally, cutting him off. "You can't tell anyone about what I have just told you. No one can know! Otherwise they could kill me and you and everyone I care about. I have to wait until I can safely get away from this. Then I will go back with you."

"Please, Kat, let me tell Ron," he begs. "He has been miserable since you've been gone."

"No, _especially_ not Ron," I object. Harry looks confused so I continue. "If he knows then there's a possibility he won't be hostile towards me anymore. And that would crumble my façade."

"I don't want to keep this secret, Trixie," Harry says quietly after a short while of silence. I look down in defeat. _He's going to tell._ "But I will. Because keeping the secret will keep you safe, I will do it."

" _Do it!" Bellatrix yells at Draco and I. We are stood at the top of the Astronomy tower, trembling with fear as our shaking hands point wands at Headmaster Dumbledore. We've done it. The cabinet is mended and we stand looking at our oddly calm Professor. He winks and nods at me sadly. I let a tear fall down my cheek._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"No!" I scream, sitting up in my sweat dampened bed. Daphne immediately flutters awake—the other girls in my dorm stir and complain, but go back to sleep—and comes to my bedside.

"More nightmares?" she asks. I nod and she crawls under the covers into my bed. It is comforting when she stays with me.

As I walk into the Great Hall with Olivia and Daphne, I can feel Harry's eyes on me. I look at him and see his pained expression, so I glare at him until he nods and looks away.

"Today is the day," Draco whispers in my ear once I sit down. I nod and we talk with our friends as if there was nothing wrong. He puts a protective arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, for which I am grateful.

"Anyone else ready for their exams this week?" Blaise asks with feign excitement. "Yeah didn't think so. Dude, I haven't studied _at all_."

"Maybe the two of us could hit the books later?" Olivia asks Blaise with hope. Blaise does his typical crooked grin for when he talks to girls and nods.

"He'll definitely be hitting something," Daphne says under her breath with a smirk. She, Draco, and I laugh as Olivia blushes and so does Blaise—which is a pleasant oddity.

As we are leaving for classes, I pull Daphne and Olivia aside privately.

"You have to stay in the common room tonight," I say desperately. They each furrow their eyebrows. Daphne begins to speak but I cut her off. "There's trouble coming. They won't attack our common room. Just trust me."

Before they can ask any more questions, I run to catch up with Draco for classes. They can't know too much.

"Are you ready?" asks Draco as we stand in front of the vanishing cabinet. I gulp but nod. Before opening the cabinet, Draco kisses me with more love than he's ever expressed to me. He looks at me with tears in his eyes as he pulls out his wand and mutters the last incantation needed to summon the Death Eaters. He grips my hand tightly as we open the door to the cabinet to come face to face with the most dreaded face.

Bellatrix LeStrange.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	12. Chapter 11

" _Do it_!" Bellatrix yells at me and Draco. We are stood at the top of the Astronomy tower, trembling with fear as our shaking hands point wands at Headmaster Dumbledore. We've done it. The cabinet is mended and we stand looking at our oddly calm Professor. He nods at me sadly. I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"I can help you," he bargains, looking at Draco.

"You don't understand!" Draco screams. "I _have_ to do this! I have to kill you! Or he's gonna kill Katrixie and he's gonna kill me."

Dumbledore looks at me knowingly, glances at the level below us, and nods solemnly. Before Draco can gather up the courage to perform the curse, we are pushed out of the way by none other than Severus Snape.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ he exclaims. As Dumbledore's lifeless body falls from the Astronomy Tower, I find all the hope I had left drain. I don't have time to silently mourn, because immediately, Draco and I are whisked away and down the stairs of the tower. At the bottom of the tower is Narcissa who pulls the two of us into a bone-crushing hug before escorting us through the corridors. As I am walking I see a few students and Order members fighting, but I see the horror of war; lifeless bodies littering the ground. Seeing them like that upset me, but especially seeing one of them upset me. Olivia Marie Winters, dead, wand still in one hand, her other hand gripping her necklace. I begin to cry as Draco squeezes my hand.

The two of us get separated from Narcissa somehow and, once we are out of the range of fighting, I pull Draco aside.

"I have to leave, Draco," I say urgently, constantly looking around to make sure no one is listening. "I have to go back."

"Back where?" he asks. "Back home? We are going back home—"

"No, Draco," I interrupt. His face falls as he starts to draw connections. "I have to go back to where I was staying when I left home."

"Is this about Weasley?" he questions. He has taken a step back and crossed his arms.

"I never stopped loving Ron," I admit. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

I try to give him a hug, but he recoils. "Just go. I will pretend that you were killed. Give me your locket."

A few tears glide down my cheeks as I unclasp the gold chain and hand it over to Draco. He looks over his shoulders before kissing me one last time and saying, "Good luck."

I put up the hood of my robes and run away, looking for Harry. I finally find him with Ron and Hermione at the open portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. I quickly approach them and pull down my hood.

"We need to go!" I shout, pulling them into the corridor between the portrait and the common room.

"What do _you_ want?" Ron spits. "Shouldn't you be destroying our school with your little boyfriend?"

"Ron, shut it. We will explain later, but right now we just need to hide Katrixie," Harry says. Both Ron and Hermione look taken aback. Even as reluctantly so, they both nod and help smuggle me up to the boy's dormitories.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you._


	13. Chapter 12

"THANK YOU for helping me escape," I say to Ron, Hermione, and Harry as we are in a compartment on the train. We are on our way from Hogwarts, and Hermione helped me put a temporary—it lasts 48 hours—invisibility potion on my cloak so that I won't be seen on my way to the Burrow.

"Now are you going to tell me why we did it?" Ron asks. I sigh and explain to them the task given to me by Sirius and Remus. "Yeah, well I'm not sure I quite believe you. The Trixie I knew wouldn't have agreed to that sort of deal and Lupin and Sirius would never have asked."

Ron storms out of the compartment and down the hall, leaving me with Harry and Hermione. I took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink from my bag and started writing a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

 _Hello,_

 _It is me, Tails. I have escaped the aborted task but I had to fake my death in order to get away. H and H know and seemingly believe what happened, but R does not. Regardless, they have helped me by putting a temporary invisibility charm on my cloak. I wish to come home if you will still allow me into your lives._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Tails_

The rest of the train ride goes by in silence, as none of us really know what to say to one another anymore. At least not right now, anyway. Plus, it would be very risky if anyone walked in the compartment and saw Harry and Hermione talking to the seat across from them.

When the sun began to set, Mars—my owl—tapped at our window with a letter in his beak. I let him in and he dropped the letter in my lap before quickly flying out the window again.

 _Tails,_

 _You are always welcome with us. The house is as much a home to you as it is to us. It could be too risky if you meet us in the platform, so we will send the twins in to fetch your trunk and you can meet us in front of the station. If you simply grab my hand, I will know you are there._

 _With love,_

 _Yours Truly._

I sigh in relief as I read Mrs. Weasley's letter, tucking it safely in my bag along with my quill and ink. We finally pull into the station and I follow Mrs. Weasley's instructions.

"RON, GINNY, please come here," Mr. Weasley calls up the stairs. We just arrived at the Burrow and Ron and Ginny quickly hurried up to their rooms when they saw me. Once they begrudgingly trod down the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usher them to sit down. "I must explain to you the nature of Katrixie's task."

"You're in on it too?" Ron exclaims, standing up in anger before being swiftly told by his mother to sit down and be quiet.

"The order thought that Katrixie going under cover might help further our advance on the Death Eaters," Mr. Weasley began. Ron huffs and Ginny crosses her arms as he continues. "It was a bad choice. But we sent her back to her parents and had her house switched so she could feign loyalty to her mother and father."

"Why would the Order make her become a Death Eater?" Ginny questions.

"We never thought it would get to that," Mrs. Weasley defends. "If I knew that that would have to happen, I would never have let them send dear Trixie back to the Kassidys."

"Remus owled her a few months ago telling her to abort the task and return here as soon as possible," says Mr. Weasley. "But she couldn't get away until now."

"So all this time, we weren't the reason you left?" Ginny asks me finally, after a few moments of silent comprehension. "We didn't drive you away?"

"No, of course not," I say, beginning to cry. "I never wanted to leave you. I just wanted to help protect you. Having to pretend to hate you was the worst thing I've ever had to do."

Ginny nods, but gets up and goes back up to her room. I sigh and look down at my hands.

"Can I talk to Katrixie alone?" Ron asks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nod and leave the room as I slowly look up at Ron. He comes over and sits next to me and turns to look my way. "I have two more questions."

"Ask me anything."

"Did you love him?"

I roll the question over in my mind and come to the conclusion that he means Draco. I reply, "Not romantically. Just as my friend."

Ron exhales deeply and looks away before glancing back at me and asking, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes," I say without thinking. For a split second, I see Ron smile. "Do you still love me?"

Instead of answering, he pulls me into a deep kiss. As I kiss Ron, I remember all of the reasons that I didn't want to do the task. I remember so clearly every emotion and memory that went into loving Ron. Being reconnected with him is full of so many emotions that I missed so much when I was away from him. When we pull end the kiss, both of us are smiling the most genuine smiles either of us have had in a long time. When I put my arms around his neck and hug him, I feel so much relief that I begin to cry tears of joy as we stay wrapped in the loving and comforting embrace of one another.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _The lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_


End file.
